


You'll Do

by hernamewasalice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, F/M, Kidnapping, Older Man/Younger Woman, Underage - Freeform, everything else is gonna be a surprise so enter at your own risk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernamewasalice/pseuds/hernamewasalice
Summary: When you're lonely and depressed, you do impulsive things.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 121
Kudos: 221





	1. Chapter 1

There's an unsettling picture developing.

It's a Saturday night and there's a man driving defensively. There's no one else else on the road though. It's late and the roads were empty. He seems to be in a rush, Rey thinks. She doesn't think much of it. She promptly waits at the bus stop for her Uber. Rey clutched her phone protectively. Downtown, pretty as it may be was also dangerous. Especially at night. For at night, that's when all the agitated men come out.

As he zooms pass her, her muscles relax altogether and she forgets about the whole ordeal.

She waits idly by the bus stop, clinging to her thin jacket. She should have brought a warmer one if she had known how tonight played out in advance. Rey unlocks her phone and checks the status of her ride. The person won't be here for another five minutes. Rey knows she should have made the driver meet her in front of the club but she's having a bad night and she wants to pretend nothing happened there.

A flicker of light shines in her direction. She looks up and sees a car slowing down. Rey checks her phone - no that isn't her ride's car. She lifts her head up and blinked several times. It's the same man that was driving recklessly not too long ago. He's staring at her intently in confusion. Perhaps he was also an Uber or Lyft driver who was trying to find his customer. This wasn't anything unusual. This was downtown and everyone used taxis and Ubers to get by.

Before Rey could check her phone again about her driver, everything goes dark.

* * *

There's an unsettling picture developing as her eyes adjusted. She finds herself in dimly lit room that was colored in backwash and beige. She's lying on the ground and he's just standing there, looking at her. The man she just saw driving past her not too long ago. He's just there...looking at her with an emotionless blank expression. Rey stared back for a number of reasons.

She's in a state of shock.

Was this happening?

Was this really happening?

Or was this a bad dream?

She wants to memorize his face if she's able to escape and report him.

He's staring at her in such an intense way, causing high levels of intrigue. The man's tall - Rey doesn't need to stand up to know he's taller than her. He's towering her in his bulky muscular frame with dark piercing eyes and rich brown hair all set in place like dominoes. He's older, she can tell by the amount of facial hair and wrinkles he had. But not too older than her. Everything about him was long, elongated features and limbs. He's dressed in formal business attire. Pitch black slacks. Dark satiny button up. Black leather belt. Black shoes. The only bit of color was his silver watch. His attire made her feel frightened for she knows he must have money and power.

Rey blinked several times at him. She's waiting for the numbness to wear out - to be consumed by adrenaline but could happen she's suddenly being attacked by several puppies. Is she dreaming this? Because it doesn't feel real at all. The puppies are barking gleefully, cuddling and licking her with earnest hospitality and welcome.

"They seem to like you," he commented. He sounded surprised. If this wasn't a hostage situation Rey would be a smartass and respond to that stupid statement of his.

She tilted her head up at the man. She finds him still looking at her with that intimidating stare. He seems rather transfixed. Rey's skin tightened. She knows she's not safe at all. He's going to rape and kill her and perhaps feed her to his dogs afterwards.

The puppies give her a split second of happiness. She loved animals. They're all so friendly but her opinions change as she realized the dogs were pulling at her clothes not because they wanted to play but they wanted something else. Rey shoves the dogs away from her. "Please. Let me go home," she starts to cry.

"Nothing's bad going to happen," he responds. She's noticed his hands are in his pockets. He's trembling in place...as if he was restraining himself.

Rey shifts back. He has a deep voice. She's never heard that kind of voice from a male before. Not even from her Foster Dad. "Then why am I here?" her voice cracked. She hiccupped then. She always does when she's scared. Rey pushes a dog away aggressively from licking her chest. She adjusts her clothes. There's something not right with the dogs. They keep trying to pull down her clothes and lick her breasts.

"I need someone to watch my pups," the man said in a calm tone.

"You can hire a sitter," she tries to say it in a calm tone as well. But her voice comes out in a panic. She's crying and hiccupping, desperately trying to shove the dogs away from her. They don't seem so cute anymore. Rey knows there's no use to try to reason with an insane man but she tries to.

"Don't be so rough with them," he says firmly.

"I shouldn't be rough? You were the one who kidnapped me!" She went quiet after those words slipped from her. She didn't mean to talk back but she couldn't help it. The dogs were getting aggressive and relentlessly trying to get at her chest.

"They're just hungry that's all. You'll learn how to take care of them soon enough. Stay here. I'll go warm up their milk."

Rey hugged her chest protectively as she waited for the man to leave the room. When she's unable to hear his footsteps she gets up off her feet and runs. She doesn't know where she is but she'll be fine once she's able to get out of this place. The puppies whine and bark at her. Rey ignored them and searched for a way out. The puppies follow her, chasing her as if it was a game.

Perhaps it was to this demented man.

There wasn't something not right with the puppies. They're pulling her down to the floor. She finds herself fighting with the six of them as she attempted to unlock the door. The puppies growl at her and continue to pull her clothes and bite her. She hears her dress tearing in the process. Rey doesn't care. She rather escape half naked than not at all.

The last thing she remembers before blacking out was her fingertips against the doorknob.

* * *

There's an unsettling picture developing as she discovers herself laying on the ground with all six puppies nestled beside her. She's in a different room. She can tell by how matted and soft the floor was. Like ridiculously soft. The man comes in with a tray of six bottles filled with what she can only assume to be milk. "Please let me go home," it doesn't take her too long to start crying again.

The man ignores her desperate pleas and hands her two bottles of milk. He proceeds to feed the other two while the last of the bunch wait. Rey obliges to feed the demon puppies. The puppies that she was feeding lick her hand lovingly. As if a small display of affection could erase the fact the dogs prevented her from leaving. "I'm not going to do anything to you. All I want is for you to take care of my pups."

"I'm fine as long as I'm able to go home every day," Rey says in persuasive tone, hoping to say whatever she needs to be set free. Her body went tense to the sound of her own voice. As if anyone could convince a mentally ill person.

The man shakes his head at her. "I'm sorry to inform you but this is will be a full time living position. My pups are still very young and need to be taken care of at all times. I can't do that since I work full time."

A question appears before her but before she could say anything, one of the pups shifted into a baby. A human baby. Another followed. And then another. Rey blinked. She certainly must be dreaming. That or she's still at the club getting high from the fumes in the bathroom. Her mouth opened but nothing came out.

"They are very young, it'll take a few years for them to control their shapeshifting. Which is average, perfectly normal. They just have to be kept in the house at all times until they learn for obvious reasons."

"Where is their mother?" she asked. She went pale as the two pups she was feeding changed into a baby. The man sets the two pups in his hands on the ground and wraps the transformed pups in a warm blanket. She realized then that the babies were naked - does he just let his pups - kids - things - whatever they were run around naked?

The man frowned. "My wife passed away not too long ago."

"Oh." Rey doesn't know what to say. She couldn't help but to feel bad for him. She knows she shouldn't. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I assure you I tried to find a sitter who meets the requirements and as you can tell I'm quite desperate since my time off is going to end soon and I can't leave them alone unintended."

Rey tended to the remaining of his children. They were cute, even as babies. Pudgy cheeks. Big eyes. Thick dark curly hair. "Aren't there any others...like you?" She decides to follow the flow of the waves. She must be in the club suffering from a concussion. She must be dreaming.

The man bit his lip at her. "Yes but none around the area."

"How about your family?"

"They live a couple states away."

"Oh."

"Yeah," the man sighed. "That's what I get for moving to a place with a small population of werewolves," he cursed underneath his breath. Rey went still. These things are wolves? She thought they were some type of mixed husky or something.

"So you're just going to keep me here?" She watched as the children kept changing back and forth. Playing.

The man nods. "At least a few years. Those are the crucial years of my pups' development."

"I'm sorry about your situation but I can't watch your kids twenty four seven. This is still kidnapping."

"I'm sorry but I can't let you go. They're still young and need to be fed periodically and there isn't exactly a daycare center here for them. I assure you nothing will happen to you. You'll be taken care of perhaps I'll give you a salary for the trouble."

"Except I can't leave."

"Maybe I'll let you leave when...things are settled. I work the weekdays and can only promise you weekends and possibly weeknights."

Four of his kids curled beside her as if she was their mother or something. She doubts he'll let her out with information this private. Or fear she'll run away and never come back. "I don't exactly meet the requirements," she counters.

"Raising werewolves is just the same as humans."

"I never had a child before and I'm very underqualified."

He remained unaffected by her answer. "They like you and that's good enough for me."

He sounds very desperate.

Rey just nods. She doesn't think she has a choice in this anyways.

"I'm really sorry."

* * *

There's an unsettling picture processing in her mind. He's going to rape her. She registers this as she's following him up the stairs. He has a nice house. She didn't really notice since she was trying to leave. A big house. She can tell that she must be in the rich part of the city. Pictures on the wall of him and his wife comfort her though. In the pictures he looks nice and nonthreatening, happy even.

His wife is pretty - red curly hair and dark eyes and prominent cheekbones. Or rather, was pretty. Rey couldn't help but to feel bad for him. It must have been very sudden since she thinks most workplaces give you at most a month off to cope over a loss. Rey comes across photos of the kids too - of them as humans. Rey can only assume he took the photos since his children are too young to control their shapeshifting in public.

"Here is your room," the man said as he opened the door for her. She slowly walks in. She can tell it's a guest room and not his room. Rey still keeps her guard up though. He might be one of those kidnappers who'll gradually move her to his room when she feels comfortable around him. "I'll buy you some clothes tomorrow since it's late. If you want to change I can bring you something that'll do."

"I don't want to wear your wife's clothes," Rey said quietly.

The man winced. "I wasn't going to offer that. I was going to offer you mine."

Rey's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't help but to feel bad. Sometimes she just says whatever she wants without thinking. To her offense she couldn't help but to think that - a grieving widow trying to fill the void of his wife. He's already done something extreme. "I'm fine with the clothes I have on."

"That might be for the best," he said as he cleared his throat.

"Your pups - I mean children, will they stay here with me?"

The man shakes his head. "I can watch them at night. I don't want to make you tired."

"But you have work though." She can't imagine sleepless nights with a newborn and work let alone having six of them.

The man chuckles. Just slightly. She can tell he doesn't really feel anything right now. He's just emotionless. "That's parenthood." The man paused and examined the guest room. "If you want anything you can make me a list. If you want a bigger TV, let me know. Or anything like that."

She just wants to go home and the man could see that. Rey put her hands in the pockets of her jacket. She doesn't have her phone on her. Of course she doesn't. He probably got rid of it. She wonders if it occurred to him that she's able to leave when he's at work. His demon children probably won't let her out either way.

"I didn't get the chance to ask for your name."

Rey blinked. "Oh. It's Rey."

The man nods. "Hello Rey. I'm Ben." He doesn't smile. Doesn't hold his hand out for her. There's no use in trying to be formal and pretending this was normal.

She forced herself to nod. She guess she's supposed to say 'nice to meet you' but she doesn't want to. He freaking kidnapped her and is forcing her to take care of his demon children. Rey keeps digging her fingernails into her palm, trying to get herself to wake up from the nightmare.

"I won't do anything to hurt you. I just need you to watch my pups when I'm at work."

"I'm still in school - I'm only sixteen."

Ben curses underneath his breath. "Well I'm sorry about that. I didn't know. I thought you were older - I saw you coming out of the club nearby -

"I have a fake ID." As if her night couldn't get any worse. Before this she was at the club and got stood up by her date. Poe Dameron's a senior and she should have known that he only asked her out for a dare. He's probably laughing with his jock friends about how he left her waiting for him. The worst part is that he won't care that she's missing.

"Oh," he took a deep breath as he rubbed his creased forehead. "I'm sorry for the pain you're parents are going to go through because of me. They must be worried sick right now, wondering where you are," he swallowed hard.

Rey doesn't have any parents. She has a shitty abusive foster dad but she decides to not tell him that. Maybe Ben will get guilty and let her go.

"You know I can't let you out as much now - I don't want the police to go out looking for you."

"I figured," she sniffled. She discovers herself crying again. She didn't even notice she was.

* * *

It's an unsettling picture, having a teenaged girl kept in his guest room. His pups like her though and they need a mother. He didn't know how old she was. She was all dressed up in a short tight red dress and heels and had her face done older. Ben tries not to dwell on it. What's done is done and he has a sixteen year old human girl now.

He's not going to do anything to her. It's not his intention but he knows he's taken so much from her. Ben had no other choice though. He tries to make up for it by giving her things. He knows it won't solve anything but it helps with the transition. She's still in disbelief about everything. She'll accept it soon enough. Rey keeps looking at the photos of his late wife and keeps asking questions about her. Ben really wished she didn't. But that's what he gets for kidnapping a human girl.

"What's her name?"

"Lauren," he answered as he gathered all his pups into his arms. He's not sure if the human was asking to punish him or out of curiosity. Perhaps both. He hates seeing her the day after the incident and seeing how truly young she was without the heavy makeup and teased hair.

"Was she like you?"

Ben nods. "It explains the amount of children we had in one go," he said trying to bring some humor.

She doesn't seem amused at all. "How long have you guys been together?"

"Ten years but we've known each other since we were pups."

"So your whole life then," Rey frowned in sympathy.

"We've technically been together longer than that. I imprinted on her when we were fifteen so if you count that - twenty years." He bit his lip. He's been with his mate for a long time and now she's gone. He doesn't know how he's supposed to go on for the rest of his life. It's been a month since she's gone and he doesn't know how he's supposed to keep living.

"Imprinted?"

His mouth twitched. He's reminded of how different this girl was, how ill fit she was. She's not like him and she's terribly young and he senses her horror whenever she was around his pups. She's certainly not as gentle and maternal as Lauren. Ben can't put that against Rey since she's not his pups' biological mother but she is rather vocal and opinionated. And that's something he's trying to get used to. Lauren was calm and relaxed while Rey certainly wasn't. He supposed it's because of her youth she's so lively and loud. It's rather annoying at times but beggars can't be choosers. "Imprinting is when a male werewolf marks their partner as their mate. It's completely involuntarily, beyond their control."

"Do werewolves mate for life?"

Ben turned away from her and proceeds to take care of his pups. "Yes, yes we do," he said as he ended the conversation. He doesn't want to be reminded of losing his wife anymore. It's still a fresh wound and he doesn't think it's ever going to heal.

"Just once?"

He does his best to contain his temper. She doesn't know how to read the room, doesn't know how to leave well enough alone. He exhaled and keeps his composure for her. He's well aware that he's not the only person suffering from this tragedy. He took her and he knows she'll give him his grief and hers. "Yes, just once."

Ben must have been at such a dark place that night he abducted her. He doesn't know what came over him in picking her to be his children's caretaker. He's usually so level headed.

He didn't think, it was just impulse.

Instinct almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey is 16 Ben is 35


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please that this ends at 4 chapters and doesn't get extended.

Over and over.

His children try to suck on her breasts. As puppies and as babies. Ben says they'll learn soon enough not to - that it's just instinct. Rey suppose it is. It's like that for human babies so she's not as disturbed by it like the first few times. His children are very young, only four months old. She understands why his children prefer being in their werewolf form. As pups they are more mobile and have more control of their limbs. As babies they were restricted by the human development rate. As babies they can't run or walk and were the most vulnerable in that form.

The house is completely padded and secured- baby proofed. Ben's children like to run around and play in their puppy forms. They certainly keep her busy the whole day. The puppies aren't fully developed and now and then tremble and skid as they moved. Occasionally they'll knock something or find something to make a mess of. Six was awfully a lot to take care of. She's been around dogs before but they were different. They switch back and forth with their forms and she's on her feet just in case one of them falls.

It's like working at a dog center. It even looks like one with how Ben fixed up his home. Padded floors. Gated areas. Multiple pee pee pads scattered all about. Piles of blankets and pillows and sleeping mats everywhere. His children are so messy and the house becomes ruins every single day and she has to clean after them.

She's gets exhausted before the end of the day even from chasing after them, feeding them, and cleaning up after their messes. Rey tried putting on human clothes on them but she learns quickly that there's no use since they shapeshift periodically. Clothes naturally get ruined in the process. She wished they were able to wear diapers though. Rey has to clean up their accidents frequently too. The house always ends up smelling like piss. She doesn't know what was worse - piss or the house smelling like wet dog twenty four seven.

They're just babies, she reminds herself. They don't know what they're doing. At least they were cute though but very possessive of her.

Rey sighed as she sprayed disinfectant.

Having six children is a lot. She wonders why Ben decided to have so many.

* * *

Over and over, Rey tries to escape in the middle of the day but she's prevented by the guilt of leaving babies alone in the house. The babies like are and it makes it worse. It's a tough situation for everyone. She swallowed those thoughts away as she slowly opens the door. The puppies were playing with each other in the den. They're distracted right now but she knows they have good hearing.

She holds her breath.

The door creaks.

The puppies yelp and rush to her. They know. Sometimes they scare her. They're children but sometimes she thinks they know more than human babies. Rey ignores them as she walks out of the house. They all whimper and whine and two of them attempt to hold her down by biting on the bottom of her pants. She keeps walking, ignoring the fact she's dragging the biters with her. She shakes them off, does it quickly before she has any hesitation.

Ben doesn't need to lock her up in the house.

His children do the job for him.

They're crying right now. She stops as she hears human cries. Rey turned around and sighed. She hates when they do that - shapeshift to humans. They look so delicate and defenseless especially right now - them laying on the concrete naked. Sometimes she thinks they do that on purpose. They know. She swears. Rey sighed and scooped up the three babies while the other bunch followed her back in to the house.

His children are crying still, upset about the whole ordeal. She knows it must be traumatic for them watching her try to leave every time. They love her and it makes it worse. She lays on the makeshift bed in the living room and sets them beside her. Rey comforts them. It doesn't take them long to stop being sad. They like being curled beside her and cuddling her.

She spends most of her days like this, laying with them.

Two are in their human forms while the others were in their animal forms. It's a horrifying scene. Every morning she wakes up and is reminded that this wasn't a dream, that this was real and her life now.

* * *

Over and over.

His pups cry for Rey at night. They want to be with Rey too. Ben doesn't let them. He wants to give her some space. It's the least he could do for ruining her life. Four of his pups paw at the door while the other two were whimpering in his hold. Ben barks at his pups to go back to him. A few of his pups protests and so he scowls at them.

They whimper as they obeyed.

He grabs them one by one and puts them into the nest. He just wants a few hours of rest before having to feed them again.

* * *

Over and over, Rey wonders about Lauren. And so she asks.

"You just say whatever you want, don't you?" he bit his lip. He's irritated with her, he always is. His broad shoulders are tense. His jaw is clenched. Fingers tapping away.

"Yes," she says unapologetically. "I speak my mind and I'm not ashamed of it. I want to tell your children all about their mom, so they won't forget her."

Ben flinches from her words. He's so guarded with her, thinking that she wants to hurt him. Rey doesn't want to do that at the current moment anyways.

"Replacing her is the last thing I want to do." Rey feels it - that Lauren must have been a good person.

She watches as his face softens slowly. "What do you want to know?"

"What are things that you want me to know?" she countered.

He paused as he thought about it. "She's an accountant like me and she likes the beach. Her favorite perfume is vanilla and pears."

"I know that one, your room smells like it." She crinkles up her nose. His home smells like wet dog and that frilly stuff.

Ben laughs then. A genuine laugh. She's never heard him laugh before. "Yeah because she accidentally broke her glass bottle of it years ago. We tried cleaning it out. We hired people but nothing worked. The scent is forever part of the carpet now. I used to be very annoyed about it but now I'm grateful. It feels like she's still around. Funny how things work out." There's fondness in his tone and it comforts her. He loves his wife.

Rey couldn't help but to smile. "I know she likes books - you have so many books. A lot of mysteries for that matter. I can tell which books are hers by the pink bookmarks she has in them."

"You know so much about her already," he mused.

She shrugged. "I live here now so I notice things. Like all the expensive vases you have."

"Lauren's. I can't bear to move them even though my pups are wild."

Rey chuckled at the thought. She can see it - before Lauren passed, him and Lauren must have fought over her vases and the practicality of them. "I managed to save five from being destroyed."

Ben smirked slightly but he doesn't laugh.

"She likes oranges doesn't she? That's why you guys have a tree."

"That's correct. I can't stand citrus."

"That explains why you always feed me juice. You're trying to get rid of them."

"No it's just part of my routine that I can't seem to break. I've been picking and squeezing oranges for her ever since we bought the house eight years ago."

"Well I like orange juice so I don't mind." Her cheeks flushed then as she heard those words come out. She was trying to make him feel better but didn't expect to sound so stupid. She turns away like a child. "Anyways um what else do you want me to know about her?"

Before he could answer, a few of his children start to wake up. And effortlessly, he ends the conversation.

* * *

Over and over.

Rey hears Ben's children crying for her. It's hard to sleep at night hearing the mixed sounds of children and puppies crying. It was rather unsettling. She imagines it - the children in despair shapeshifting back and forth. She adjusts her covers and stared in the darkness of her room. She wonders if Ben's children were crying every night since their mother passed.

Sleep deprivation makes you do strange things.

Rey shakes her head. No. She can't be justifying his actions. He shouldn't be taking people. But she sees him struggling to take care of his own children. And she knows that he's still coping losing his wife. She rolls to her side and pushes those thoughts away. Don't feel sorry for him. Don't.

The sound of pawing at her door pulls her from falling asleep. She ignores it until she hears the door push open. Shit. She didn't close the door all the way for she sees all six of his children running to her with wagging tails and eager smiles. Rey exhaled before being forced to leave her warm bed. "Let's get you guys back to your dad," she told them.

She's reminded again that his children weren't fully human. They were very intelligent for four months old.

Her eyes flickered at the sight of a large wolf sleeping on a pile of blankets and pillows on the floor. She shaken up by the sight - she's never seen him in that form before and she's pressed on by the strangeness of discovering that he and his children don't sleep on the bed at night. It's probably to avoid from any of his children from falling off the bed since they are energetic and a handful.

Ben jerks up.

His children yelp gleefully.

"They decided to visit me," she said. She can feel her heart racing. She's not used to seeing him in this form. He looks menacing. Dark fur. Piercing dark eyes.

Ben goes underneath one of the blankets. She stood there with his children biting at her ankles. She watched as Ben shapeshifted back to a human. Rey found her mouth parted open, stunned by what she just saw. He sits up. His torso is bare and his hand is holding the blanket securely in place as one of his children run to him. Her face becomes flushed as she becomes aware that he must be naked.

Rey turns away.

"I'm sorry they woken you up," he said.

"It's...alright. I get it. They're kids."

Ben took a deep breath. "Just close the door when you leave."

Rey nods but his children don't let her go. They want her to stay here. Before Rey could say something, she hears a growl. She's never hear him growl before. She didn't know that animal sounds could come out of a werewolf in his human form.

"Come here," he ordered.

She obeys because she's scared.

"I was talking to my pups."

Her blush deepened. "Oh - that makes more sense." She tries not to look as he adjusted his blanket slightly. She couldn't help but to wonder if...it looks the same down there...as human male she means.

"It's normal."

Her face was scorching red. "What?" her voice cracked. All of his children one by one go to him.

"For me to be in my wolf form with my pups at night. It's essential for werewolves to have contact, it's a form of bonding."

Oh her mind went elsewhere. "I'm not judging."

"The expression on your face tells me something else."

"I promise you I wasn't thinking anything weird." Except maybe wondering about his junk. She can't tell him that. It's fucking embarrassing. And she doesn't want him to think she likes him or something.

Ben frowned. "I see the look on your face clearly Rey. I know that you're mortified of them. They're just a little different from you. They're not monsters."

"I know -

"Do you?"

"Ben -

"They need bonding more than ever since their mother passed and they're around a human now."

"Ben -

He turns back into a wolf then and she gets the hint. He ended the conversation and doesn't want to talk about it anymore. Rey's eyebrows furrowed. He's such a stubborn man. Rey goes to the makeshift bed and lays beside them. Ben lets out a low growl. A warning. Rey refuses to listen. His children immediately cuddle with her without having to think about it. She can sense him becoming infuriated that his children favor her.

"I know Ben," she said firmly. "I know." She doesn't need to be lectured about it every single day. She knows she's not like them. She's not able to properly take care of his children like it should be. She can't feed them the way they want to, she can't play with them the way they want to, and she can't be the mother figure they need. Rey knows she shouldn't feel guilty over something she can't control. She shouldn't care about them at all.

He barks at her. She's assuming he's telling her to get out of his room and leave him and his children be.

Rey doesn't budge.

He barks again and his children whined in response. She assumes his children are telling him they want her here. "I'm okay with it," she shrugged. "For one night anyways."

The children make a little yelping sound.

Ben grabs a blanket with his teeth and wraps her in it. Rey laid there like a doll as he does this, watching in bewilderment. Even as an animal, he was still bigger than Rey. His pups go underneath the blanket and snuggle closer to her. He remains in this form and grabs his children with this teeth.

"Don't be so rough -

She stops herself. She doesn't know more than he does.

His children all squeak and whine. Rey tries to get them but Ben becomes territorial and growls at her. She doesn't try to fight him. She just lets it be. The night goes on and eventually he gives in and lets his children to to her. Rey doesn't make a snide remark for she knows her place. He looks so sad about it, like he lost another person in his life.

It's not her fault that his children like her. She's done nothing to get it, they just do. Even when she's not so understanding or patient with them. Ben keeps staring at her with his dark eyes. He has such an intense unwavering stare. It makes her feel so timid. A part of her wants to look away but she feels he wants her to look at him too.

So she does.

He doesn't pull away from gazing at her that night.

Not once. 

* * *

Over and over, she wonders why his children don't have names. It's odd especially since he really loves his kids. She assumed he would given them names. It's the weekend and he's making her breakfast like he always does. Rey's with his kids in the living room watching TV. They're all in their human forms, no mix and match at the moment.

She doesn't know how long the babies will be in this form but she still puts on clothes on them because it doesn't feel right having them be naked. Even if they shapeshifted in a minute she would feel better knowing she tried. She has the girls in pink onesies and the boys in blue onesies. Rey prefers them like this better. They're more manageable and calmer.

"Breakfast is ready - you're wearing lipstick," he comments.

She raised her eyebrow. "And?"

"It's morning though."

Rey felt her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Can't he just let her dress up once in a while? It makes her happy. "And I also don't have any place to go either," she snapped. "What's your point?"

"Nothing," he said firmly, staring at her indifferently. "It looks nice."

Oh. She blushed again. "Thanks."

"Where did you get it?"

"In the pocket of my jacket. I had it on me and it's my favorite color." It's a deep bright red, something that she never gets to wear because her Foster Dad says it makes her look like a whore.

"I can get you makeup - if you want," Ben offered. She hates how polite he is, how formal he was with her. He keeps his distance from her, never tries to do anything. Can't he just be horrible so she can hate him? So it'll be easier for her.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

Over and over, his children beg for her to stay another night with them. Rey doesn't want to. She doesn't feel comfortable being in Ben's room. He's done nothing to her (besides abducting her and keeping her) but she doesn't like being in his room. There's so many reminders of Lauren. This used to be her room and her children but Rey had taken those things.

All of Lauren's things are untouched. Sometimes Rey thinks that the reason Ben doesn't let his children sleep on the bed is so they won't touch Lauren's side. Ben hushes his children to stop crying. He's in his wolf form, snarling at his children. Rey doesn't judge. She's seen plenty of nature documentaries to know why he's a little aggressive with them. To discipline them.

He's kind but firm.

Sunday approaches too quickly. She dreads Sundays were they creep to the new week. Ben makes her breakfast. He always does in the weekend when he's off. She smells eggs and bacon cooking as she's reading to his mix matched children in the living room. She likes him cooking for her. She doesn't want to admit it though.

He sets the table up all nicely. She sees a large cup of freshly squeezed orange juice.

Sometimes she wished he wasn't so nice.

He always leaves her be when she's having a meal. So she can have some moment of peace to herself. Sometimes Rey wished he didn't so she wouldn't be lonely. Ben's busy playing with his kids. After she finished breakfast she joins them in the backyard. They're on the grass and his children are rolling about in it. Ben remains in his human form. He's dressed and doesn't want to ruin his clothes.

His children rush to her the moment they heard her footsteps.

Ben gets a mat and lays it on the grass for her. He's very polite and she hates it. "Will you ever name them?" Rey asked before he could leave her.

He flinched from her question. She doesn't know why. It doesn't seem like a personal thing to ask. It was just curiosity. "Yes," he finally responded, clearing his throat. "When the time is right," he said slowly.

"The time?"

He nods as his frown deepened. "Yes."

Rey blinked several times.

"Werewolves don't give names to their pups until a few years later. That's why we have a lot of pups because not all of them survive. To avoid attachment. Pain."

Her heart skipped a beat. Sometimes she forgets that he's not fully human. It was evident that he was more animal than man. "Are they your first?" she holds her breath. She knows it's something she shouldn't be asking but she does.

Ben shakes his head. "No. They're my fifth litter, let's hope one of them survives. It'll be nice to have one. Lauren always wanted to watch one grow up and get them ready for their first day of school."

She forced herself to nod. She doesn't know what else to say. She thought about the math and it depresses her. She stared at his children who were all happily playing with one another, blissfully unaware of what to come. Rey and Ben didn't know either and it breaks her heart.

"It's alright," he says in a reassuring tone. "There's nothing to be sad about. That's how things are. Whatever happens, they'll have a full life of happiness despite the length of it." He leaves it off in a positive note before he goes to his children.

Rey decides to join them.


	3. Chapter 3

Ever so often, Ben goes to the woods to visit the unmarked gravesites. It's nearby his home and it was one of those nights where he needs to see them. His children were fine. They were asleep with Rey and he wants to be alone. To be alone in his animal form. He never had this opportunity before. Even at his home he has to present himself human to be palatable to the human girl he took. And before her, he had to bring his pups with him everywhere he went. As much as he loved his pups, there was no silence from them.

The wolf takes the opportunity and pats the earth before laying down alongside with his deceased family. Sometimes you need some peace and quiet. Sometimes you need to be alone with your thoughts.

He sits up as he heard footsteps from a distance. Ben was about to lunge into the darkness when he recognizes a certain scent. Rey. His blood boils then. He doesn't smell his pups at all. She's left them alone in the house. Irresponsible girl. Ben growls when she's in his view. In his space. He can't change back into a human right now. He doesn't want to be bare in front of a little human girl.

"Is everything alright?" she asked. She's not reading the social cues at all. Such an ignorant girl.

Ben paws at the dirt, attempting to contain his anger. Rey has so much resentment towards him and so did he. He doesn't know why he has so much bitterness to her. Sometimes he just wants to maul her and tear her to shreds. It's very irrational of him. She's done nothing wrong to him and has been taking care of his children the best she could.

She took a deep breath as her eyes flickered at his. "They're fine. They're asleep - and I don't know - I sensed something was wrong with you. I wanted to check up on you." Her face is painted in a confused manner and the sight only seems to provoke him. Innocent face but she knows more than what she leads on.

Ben's nostrils flared but his snout stops to smell her. He doesn't move closer - no. He never does. He always keeps a distance from her but he can still smell her either way. Rey takes a step forward. He barks at her to stay in her place.

Rey blinked several times. "Do you want me to go back?"

He shakes his head. He doesn't know why but he does. She looks terrified of him now and it twists him up inside. She really knows how to hurt him. Little human girl staring at him with those large doll like eyes. She must be aware of how gentle and docile her appearance was. She must. His muscles relax and he whimpers meekly.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she tilted her head. "Are you alright? You've been acting strange the last couple of days."

This was news to him.

"It's okay to be still mourning. Come here," she says with opened arms.

No. He doesn't want to go near her at all. Doesn't want to touch her. Doesn't know why. Feels like he's going to break her if she comes close. He just wants to be alone with his dead mate - he just wants to be...he's going to her. She smells nice and she's warm. He knows she's warm for his pups love to be curled beside her and love to be held by her. She's perfect. She's perfect. She's perfect. He knew she was when he first saw her.

Rey kneels down as he breaks the distance. She wraps her arms around him as he buried his face into her. She's so small, his face covers her entire torso. He growls lowly as he feels her petting him. He's not a pet and yet he finds himself giving in altogether. It feels nice - she's gentle - and she smells _nice_. He can't help but to sniff her. And she's not stopping him either.

He could hear her heartbeat. It's racing - it's a pretty sound. Ben could feel her shivering. She's cold and so he nuzzles her, urges her to get lost in his fur. He'll keep her warm. He can. He will. Ben realizes his tail was wagging like a pet. He's such a stupid dumb animal. She's giggling as he's doing this. She's not afraid. He whimpers then. It will be easier for him if she was.

"Shhh, it's okay," she says as she touches behind his ears. Rey gives him a tight hug before loosening her hold.

He barks for her not to and she obeys.

* * *

Guilt washes over Ben as they returned to the house. The walk from the woods wasn't too far, only five minutes away. That's why he picked this location - a rich city area close to the country area. Remorse overtakes him of what he had done. It was just an embrace but it felt wrong that it happened in front of the unmarked gravesites. Rey seems to feel it too.

They parted ways once they came inside. She goes to check on the pups and he goes to shapeshift and put on clothes in the other room. Ben didn't know what came over him. He's so ashamed for disrespecting his mate. Lauren hasn't even been gone for a year yet.

* * *

Ben smells her. She's everywhere. His sense of smell becomes stronger when she's ovulating. He clasps his hand over his nose. He can smell her touching herself in her room. Ben doesn't tell her of course. He doesn't want her to be uncomfortable over something they can't control. He's a werewolf with heightened senses - Ben bites his lip. He can smell her arousal.

Taunting him.

It's nothing. He's just touched starved after Lauren passed away. It's normal for anyone. And it's normal for Rey to be experiencing it too. She's been living with him for months now. Away from anyone else but monsters. Ben moans weakly as he hears the sweet sound of her fingers going in and out of her - he bites his comforter, tearing it apart instantly.

He should help her - she seems so desperate.

No. No. What is he thinking? No.

She's sixteen - and he's not supposed to be thinking of someone else that way - was he that hormonal like that at her age? He didn't think girls masturbated as often like boys but Rey's proven his assumption wrong. Especially about humans. He didn't expect humans to have a similar sex drive like werewolves. She touches herself at least twice a week - he should at least get her some toys to help relieve herself especially since she can't go out. No. No. He can't. She'll take it the wrong way.

Ben bites and tugs his comforter again. Feathers are coming out.

* * *

He knocks at her door even though he clearly knows she's not done yet. Ben feels intoxicated as he hears her fingers move away from that spot - why was he even here at her door? How did he even get here?

"Yes?" Rey asked calmly.

Ben pressed his nose to her door and suppressed growl. "Is...everything...alright?" he exhaled as he took in the scent of her arousal. Such a sweet aroma. Can't even imagine how much sweeter the taste was.

"Yes."

"Are you - you," Ben paused to get a hold of himself. "Sure?" his voice rasped. He can barely breathe. He just wants to be in between her legs. "Is there - any-anything I can help you with?"

"No. I'm fine. I'm just sleeping and I want to go back to sleep."

He lets out a moan. "I'm sure you do. It's nice laying on your back maybe on all f - laying down," he corrected quickly. He's pawing at the door like his pups. He can't help it.

Rey opens the door. "Is everything okay Ben?"

He nods.

She raised her eyebrow. "Are you sure? Are you sick?"

Ben couldn't help but to watch her fingers. She talks with her hands and all he could think about was taking a taste. She's so unaware that he knows she was touching herself just now. He can smell her arousal on her fingers. "I'm fine. I just wanted to thank you for the other night."

"Oh. It was nothing. I know you're lonely." Rey paused as she realized he was fixated on her fingers. He's staring at them as if he was dog and she was waving a treat in her hand. "Is my nail polish okay?" she asked. "I bought this color today and I wasn't sure if it looks nice." She holds her hands out to his face. She bought a hot pink. Something different than neutrals and clear.

"It's more than nice," he covers his nose with his hand. "I can tell you painted them recently. It smells like polish."

* * *

They bathed the pups together. That was a battle in itself. The water in the tub is shallow and they're holding down the wild pups from slipping and falling. Rey's not scared of his pups like she was before. She's sighing in an endearing manner even though her clothes were soaked from all the splashing. "Are all werewolf children like this?" Rey asked.

"Very much so," Ben mused. He scrubbed one of his pups' ears.

"I see why your mother stopped after having one child."

Well his mother stopped after finally being able to have one surviving child of six litters but Ben decides not to tell Rey. He knows it'll make Rey sad.

"Did you ever wanted a sibling?"

Ben turned from her slightly.

"Oh."

"It's alright," he reassures her. He remembers the litter he was a part of very well. "It's how things are." Ben rinses the pups and one by one wraps them in a towel. His pups bark happily, giving him a smile. Rey helps by watching the others as he does this.

They all go to his room and his pups are calm now, content in their towels as they tried to search for warmth. Rey giggles as she sees his children all shiver and sneeze. "Warm baths always does this trick," she says in a low tone as one starts to yawn.

Ben chuckles as he dries them each in their towels. "I can't wait to see what kind of beings they'll be."

Sometimes, Ben lets Rey put the pups to bed. He usually helps but it was one of those nights where he just wants to watch her do it. She's getting better at being a parental figure and he can't help but to be transfixed. Maybe she'll even learn to love them like a parent does. "Do you miss home?" he asked her. Ben always carries that guilt and he knows it'll be forever.

Rey sets the last pup into the nest he made on the floor. "Not really."

"You can be honest with me," he tells her gently. "I won't be mad."

"I really don't. Home wasn't really a place I wanted to be at."

"How about your foster dad?"

She rubbed her arm as if to distract herself from feeling anything. "I don't think he misses me. He always told me he expected me to run away in my teens with some older guy and that he supports it because he doesn't have to pay for me anymore."

Ben frowned. She's not joking isn't she? "How about your friends?"

She shrugged. "They're just school friends - friends you're with because of the environment and small selection pool. I don't think anyone's looking for me." Rey's turning away from him, absorbing herself with the pups.

"Don't say that."

"I know it. I watch TV all the time and not once since I've been here was there ever a news report about me. It's been months and I don't think anymore time will change people's minds to care. Stop looking at me with that long face. I'm happier here," she paints a smile. "Honest."

Ben shakes his head at her. "I think you're lying. I think you do want to go back home. I can take you back. I'll figure something out." Even if that means digging his deceased family's bodies out of the unmarked gravesites and placing them into another gravesite. He didn't want to do that from the beginning but if he has to, he will. Because maybe it'll be better for the both of them. Rey can go back home and be a teenager and he doesn't have to worry about hurting her even more.

Rey starts crying then. "Don't take me back." She throws herself at him, burying herself into his chest. "I'm really happy here. I promise."

"You're crying Rey." He wants to distance himself from her but she needs comfort.

"Because you're threatening to return me," she sniffled. She's just a little girl and he hates to be reminded of that fact. Ben likes it when she's all dressed up because it distracts him from the truth. Painted nails. Red lip. Dark eyes.

"I'm not - I'm. I can't go on pretending to be okay with what I've done." He holds his breath and tries not inhale her. She's so close to him and he's afraid of what he'll do. He doesn't want to do anything to her. Ben lost his wife not too long ago and yet he's gravitating towards this girl. No, it's nothing. He's just grieving and clinging on to comfort. Intimacy. He's not a bad mate. He loves his mate and he's never going to be with anyone else. He promised that to his mate years ago.

"Do you want me to do certain things with you? I don't mind. Will that get me to stay?"

His eyes darken from the offer. He shakes those thoughts away. She's such a precocious human. Sixteen and sneaking into clubs. "Shh, stop. Nothing's going to happen to you. I'm not going to do anything to you, I promised you that from the beginning remember?" Ben tries to pull her away from him so he won't be tempted to do anything - but he finds himself unable to. He's consumed by her scent.

* * *

Nothing happened. Rey just needed a cry and to be held. She's asleep now with the pups. Ben goes in the backyard for some fresh air. To breathe anything else but her. He's not a bad mate. He's not and yet he wanted to do things with the human girl. Something's not right. He's been becoming more and more attached to her lately. She noticed it and now he does too.

The feelings he's been experiencing with her feels all too familiar. It frightens him for it doesn't feel natural at all. Nothing happened, he repeated to himself. He just hugged her and maybe touched her hair too.

Ben calls up his mother because he doesn't know what else to do.

"Did I imprint on Lauren?" Ben asked his mother for validation.

"Of course you did. Werewolves can tell when others imprint. There's a certain scent."

He nodded in relief.

"Ben I already told you. You have to take that girl back. You're not in the right place right now."

"I tried but she doesn't have a good home life. She rather be here with me."

He hears his mother sigh. "Ben," she said firmly. "You need -

"I think I imprinted on Rey. I don't know when but I feel like I did."

There was a moment of silence. "You know that's not possible," his mother said slowly.

"Everything I'm feeling towards Rey feels all too familiar." His voice was trembling. Hearing him speak those thoughts even sounds crazy out loud. It doesn't make sense. Werewolves mate for life and he's done that. He's not suppose to be thinking about anyone else.

"You're grieving Ben. Grief does strange things. You have to get that girl out. Maybe even get you and the grandkids back here in our pack. If we have to exhume Lauren and others' bodies we will. I know that's something you don't want to do -

"Because I want them to be in peace. It's not right to disturb their peace."

His mother bit her lip. "But if we have to, we have to. They'll understand."

Ben swallowed hard as he stared at the night sky. "Can you stop by and visit when you have the time? Can you just verify that I didn't imprint on her?"

"Ben."

"Please? I'm begging you." He knows what he's asking is too much. His mother was a busy woman and had a life of her own. "I just need to know. I'm not sure if my mind's playing tricks on me or not."

His mother sighed. He hears her cursing underneath her breath. "Alright Ben. I'll get back to you on what weekend I can come by. For now, just keep your distance from that girl the best you can."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter count change

Something's not right.

Rey can sense it in her bones. He's been distancing himself from her lately. She doesn't know why. And she finds him at odd times of the night fixing a closet in hallway. Rey always sees him putting away layers and layers of blankets and pillows. There was nothing odd in that but he seems to always be doing that. She carries two of his children in her arms while the others follow her in their wolf forms.

"Is everything alright?" she asked him gently.

Ben flinches.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to sneak up on you," she says in a low voice. She can hear him attempting to catch his breath. He's been so agitated with her but Rey knows she can be annoying.

He takes several more breaths before giving her her eye contact. He paints a smile at her as he takes a step closer inside the closet. To get away from her. "Everything's fine. I'm just cleaning things up a bit before my mother visits."

She smiles then, giggling. "The place is as clean as it's ever be with six wild children."

He shrugs in amusement. "I suppose." A few of his children run inside the closet to greet him. Rey follows but then she hears a low predatory growl. "Don't go in."

Rey froze into place and blinked. It catches her off guard hearing him sound like that in his human form.

Ben's face softens and he sheepishly looks at her. He's been acting odd for the last couple of weeks and it only seems to get worse. Rey just wants to hold him again to make him feel better but he won't let her. "It's a mess and I don't want you to get hurt," he said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Oh. She nods then. "Yeah it is," she said as she examined the closet. It's such a big spacious closet. Like those big dream walk in closets that you see on Pinterest. "It's really messy. Everything's on the floor."

"You know how the pups are. They get into everything," Ben said calmly. "And you know how I am. I'm very detailed oriented."

"You mean OCD?" Ben's been fixing up the closet for weeks. He doesn't let anyone go near the closet. He's very territorial, reminds her of a starving dog guarding a bone.

"Yeah, I suppose -

"You are very OCD," she laments it then. It's the truth though so he shouldn't be upset. Rey's not being mean to him, she's just telling how it is. "You throw out all the blankets and pillows at least three times a day and replace them with new ones."

"Just don't go inside the closet. I don't want you to get hurt, okay?" He gives her a light smile, a light chuckle.

Rey gives him one as well.

* * *

Something's not right.

Rey notices him staring at her more than usual. He's on the opposite end of the couch, watching her paint her nails instead of the movie. Maybe it's some werewolf thing. It's nothing weird. He always keeps his distance from her but why does it feel further away? "Do you think your mom will like me?" she asked as she fans her nails. She painted her nails a rose gold color and coated it with glitter.

Ben frowned at the sight of the glitter - of the reminder of her age. She's only sixteen - but she will be seventeen soon at least. "She will," he says earnestly. "There's nothing for you to worry about. She's just visiting her grandchildren that's all."

You think his response would have eased her nerves but it doesn't. Instead Rey's wondering why she cares so much about his mother's approval towards her. She shouldn't be caring about him too much but she doesn't hate him either. Maybe it's because he's the only person she gets to talk to now. The children are far too young to have a conversation with her. "What kind of things did you say about me?" she raised her eyebrow at him suspiciously.

"You're very curious. You say whatever's on your mind. You never leave well enough alone."

"So nothing nice, huh?" Rey smiles lopsidedly back at him.

Ben smirked slightly. "I can't find a mean thing to say about you," his voice is firm. Like he's being serious or something.

Rey laughs. "I'm sure you do -

"No."

Her heart skips a beat. She always gets nervous when he uses that tone with her.

* * *

Something's not right.

Ben notices the discrepancy of his nest right away the moment he returned from work. He smells her scent here. His eyebrows furrowed as his teeth clenched. He shouldn't be surprised. She never listens. She does whatever she wants. He scans his nest. Everything's untouched, left just the way it was. But it doesn't stop his blood from boiling. He warned her not to go in the closet.

"Rey," he calls out for her as he shuts the closet door.

She comes walking in, with his pups following her. She's holding a pup in her arms - she knows he knows. He can feel her heart racing. She's nervous under that naïve façade she was presenting to him. "Yes? Oh hi, dinner's almost ready -

"You went in the closet," he stated. He doesn't ask for he knows. He can smell her scent in there.

She shakily shakes her head. "No I didn't."

Ben glared at her. "Don't lie to me Rey." She holds his pup tighter in her arms. His pups senses the tension and began to whimper. He hates it, seeing his own children be more protective of her. Over their own flesh and blood. Their father.

"Ben -

"Rey," his tone went hard. "Don't lie to me," he ordered. If he did imprint on her, things will have to be different with her disobedience. Mates are honest with one another. Ben exhaled. He can't be short with her. She's just a human girl. She doesn't know his customs. He would have to teach her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I know you told me not to but I don't know."

Ben exhaled again and rubbed his temples. He can't be upset with her. She's only young. Curiosity got the best of her. Again. "It's alright," he evens out his voice for her. He tries to present himself as harmless. So she won't be scared of him. "I'm just trying to keep you safe."

"From what?"

"Is the stove still on?" he changes the subject. Does it an effortless manner. He watches her attention shift to the question. So unfocused, this human girl. She's only sixteen though - he can't expect much from a child. He guides her out slowly, battling with his contrasting feelings. Can't keep her in the nest but he wants to. He knows he shouldn't be making her one but it keeps his urges satiated with the crumbs.

* * *

Something's not right.

Ben wakes up in the middle of the night. Not to a sound but to something. He sits up and waits a few minutes before shifting back into a human. The last thing he wanted to do was to wake his pups. Ben puts on some pants. Usually he would dress completely but something tells him it was urgent. Something with Rey. He senses it.

As if it was a reflex.

Instinct.

He roams in the house, sniffing out her scent. He doesn't say a word for he feels she's in imminent danger. One sound could be crucial. Ben stumbles in the dark, sliding against the coated tiles. He wants to call out her name but he's not sure if he should. It doesn't feel safe. He keeps chanting her name in his mind to comfort him.

He finds her inside the closet. Just standing there in silence. As if she was in a trance.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked her. He's cautious with his tone. He doesn't want her to think he's mad with her. He's not at the moment.

She doesn't seem to notice he was here.

"Rey?" he swallowed hard.

She blinked several times before looking around at their surrounding. She frowned and sheepishly put her head down. "I'm sorry - it's just nice." Her bare toes curl against the layers and layers of pillows and linen and lace and silk. Her nest. The nest he's been making for her. Ben knows he shouldn't be but it pacifies him from wanting to...to...He can't be around her as often. He's afraid he'll end up hurting her. And making the nest also makes him happy too - he can't explain. And it makes him really, _really_ happy that she seems to like her nest.

"Thank you," he answered. He waits for her to ask him a question. To ask him why there were pillows and blankets on the ground in the closet. But she doesn't. She's probably correlating to this to all the nests he has scattered around the house for his pups. Rey doesn't see the difference.

"The closet smells nice too." Her eyes are glassy still.

"I put some rose and honey scents in." Ben breathes through his mouth. He doesn't want to breathe with his nose. He doesn't want to tempted. "What do you think of it?" he asked.

"It's cozy."

Ben suppressed himself from smiling. He's pleased that she's pleased. He can tell she wants to lay down in the nest he made for her. He would let her but it's not ready. No. No. No. He can't be thinking those things. He's not supposed to be making her a nest - and yet it feels right.

"It's pretty too the way you laid out the blankets. There's so many layers. It looks like a field of flowers."

He perks up from the recognition of his work. "I've been buying the best material almost every day after work."

Rey giggles. "I know. Every day you've been carrying in and out stacks of cloth and bedding all flustered and frantic. It's funny."

"I just want it to be perfect." Making nests are hard. You want to make sure the nest was warm but also cool and quiet and intimate. In the corner that's hidden well is air purifier to make sure the air quality was kept clean and fresh. He strung some twinkling string lights against the bare walls. He thought Rey would like it and by the expression on her face, she does.

"It looks very soft too."

Ben watched helplessly as she sat down. His mother won't be here for another few days. He doesn't think he'll be able to fight off his urges any longer. He just wants to turn off the lights and get comfortable with Rey. That's why he installed the string lights, so Rey wouldn't be in complete darkness. So she wouldn't be scared. A little night light for the human girl. He just wants to inhale her scent. Maybe mount her if she's ready. Maybe breed her early. She's smiling at him right now innocently. He lets out a soft murmur. She's taunting him, she has to be.

He shakes his head. He's not thinking clearly. He's not supposed to be having these thoughts. His mate is Lauren and Lauren wouldn't be happy that he's been having thoughts about another female. That he's been making nests for another female.

"You should go back to your room. You know you're not suppose to be here."

Rey blinked again. "Oh. Sorry. Can I just lay down for a bit? I really want to." She blushes and turns away from his gaze.

"No," he feels his eyes darkening. Ben opens the door. He can't let them stay another second longer here. It was dangerous. He might not be able to control himself for any longer. She's staring at his bare chest now, as if she just noticed. Her face flushes again but not out of embarrassment but arousal. His eyes flickered in recognition of the familiar expression she was giving him.

Maybe he did imprint on her.

All the signs were there. She doesn't know what this was, but she's drawn to the nest. And she's so relaxed right now. He's learned in his pack that imprinted humans were more submissive and willing. It was quite common for imprinted werewolves to be reluctant about the bond and so you have to be aggressive with them. Dominate them. Ben swallowed hard as he exited the nest.

Something tells him that Rey's not going to give him much trouble with mating.

* * *

Something's not right - his thought process. It was impossible that he imprinted on Rey. Besides even if he did - when did he imprint on her? He can't pinpoint the exact moment there was a change in his heart. It occurs to Ben that imprinting might be the reason she's grooming herself more. She always paints her nails and does her make up but she's been doing it frequently.

Rey's been buying more things with his card too. He's not mad - he gave her that card and tell her not to worry about the limit. It was the least he could do with the situation he put her in. She's been showing him all the new things she buys and asks for his opinions on the clothes and styling choices.

She's going back to her room now to try on the next option.

Ben sighs before taking a drink of his beer. He couldn't help but to feel guilty about all the things he's putting her through. She was unaware of what was happening to herself. She doesn't seem to notice the side effects and it depresses him. It could be just normal teenager things, Ben tries to think on a lighter note. Rey is sixteen after all, locked up in the house and bored.

Rey comes in wearing a pastel blue denim dress with capped sleeves and a modest v neckline. Her hair is down - her hair has grown long since he's been keeping her.

"You look pretty," he says.

"You're not really looking though," she whined.

He's trying not to look at her legs. It's a short dress - not too short - but it shows some of her legs. It takes him back to the night he snatched her on the streets. She was wearing a little tight dress and showed so much skin... He can't look, it'll get him excited. Might end up herding her to her nest. He can't though because once he mates, he won't be able to stop for at least a week. It's biology, something he can't control. He can't leave his pups unattended. No. He's not going to do anything to the human.

"Rey," he begins. He knows how to gloss things well. "My mother will like you no matter what." Ben holds his breath, desperately trying not to smell her. She smells good and he just wants to get lost in her scent.

She pouts. "Should I pair this dress with a matching headband or a white lace one?"

"Whatever you want."

Rey storms back into her room.

* * *

Something's not right.

Ben sees the thought on his mother's face. Her eyes widened slightly as Rey goes to greet her. His mother remained calm for the human girl, keeping up with the calm charade. They will tell Rey later. Ben exchanges a brief look at his mother. His mother was smelling Rey's scent discretely again. "It's nice to finally meet you," Leia smiles at the human girl. "Ben's told me so much about you."

Rey blushes bashfully. "Really?"

Leia chuckles. "Every time we talk on the phone he always talks about you - my your hair is lovely."

As Rey reaches for her hair, Leia's eyes flickered twice at him in conformation. Ben clings on to his pups as his heart sinks. The feelings of guilt dies all to quickly as the hesitation disappears. "Thank you - but I need to get it trimmed. I have split ends but I'm too afraid that I'll mess it up."

"If you want I can cut your hair, dear."

Rey beams. "Really? You don't have to -

"I don't mind, dear."

"Oh thank you!"

Ben holds on to his pups as he lets his mother take the girl to the other room.

His mother spends the entire day with the girl for she feels Rey needs some female bonding. Ben doesn't mind that he's being kept away. Rey doesn't get to be around anyone else but him and the pups. She's enjoying his mother's company at least. When night approaches, Ben and his mother wait for Rey to be asleep to have their discussion.

His mother's friendly façade fades to concern.

Ben doesn't know what to say. All he could think about was fixing the nest. The nest will be used but it's not to his liking yet. He keeps staring at the closet, unable to pull away despite his mother speaking to him. He should put up lace and beaded sheer fabric, make it like a cocoon.

"Just...wait a bit," his mother said quietly.

Ben frowned at her. He's been waiting and he has the green light that he can but his mother wants him to delay it even longer?

"You know that this is an issue. Werewolves don't imprint more than once. Luke needs to inspect this first before anything...progresses," his mother bit her lip. "I'm going to try to get Luke to stop by as soon as possible."

His jaw twitched. "You know it's going to be a while for him to find time with him being the leader of the pack. I don't think I can wait another month." Ben knows he can't especially after getting the confirmation. Can't pretend to be relaxed and patient anymore. He can't think about anything else but to finish what he started. He loves Lauren, always will. But he's also imprinted on Rey and he has to follows those instincts too.

"Maybe you and Rey and the pups can go stay with me for a bit -

"No. The nest I made is here. You know that." Werewolves don't leave things. Not with gravesites or mating nests. The places that the werewolves pick were sacred. "Tell Luke that this is an emergency and that he needs to book a flight as soon as possible. I'll pay for a last minute flight for him if I have to," he said, unable to hide his agitation. He doesn't want to wait. He's not refrained by doubt anymore. He's imprinted on Rey and those feelings are validated now.

His mother sighed weakly. "We'll see if he's able to but either way Ben, I know Luke. He will want you and everyone to move back to the pack to study and record this second imprint."

"I'm not going back," his tone went hard. "I left the pack for a reason." To give a better life for his future family. "The gravesites are here. I'm not going to move them. And I'm not going to uproot Rey to that world."

"She's locked up here but with the pack she'll be able to have freedom," Leia reminded him. "You won't have to worry about her being recognized by anyone there."

"I don't want my pups to be brought up in that environment either way. That's why me and Lauren left the pack all those years ago."

"Yes but you know it's important for Luke to study this second imprint."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh it was suppose to be a 4 chap thing but suddenly there's fucking plot and im like akjdklajflkajfkld mf  
> 10 chapters is just a guess. It might be less than that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol remember when this was suppose to be a 4 parter?

His mother keeps trying to sniff her. Rey's too distracted with showing off her new haircut to him to notice. It was natural for werewolves to familiarize themselves with their pups' mate. His mother couldn't control what was involuntary but he keeps her in check. They don't want to worry Rey until things were set in stone.

"It's nice," he says to Rey with a painted smile. His mother cut off way too much. Rey used to have long hair and now it was at her shoulders. He preferred her with long hair for it covered her neck but she was happy about the hair cut. She beams at the compliment like a pup. Ben wants to smile back in return but all he could see was her exposed nape. He just wants to bite her - it's there - on display.

Something in him tells him that his mother did this to make it easier for Rey. So his teeth wouldn't be pulling her long hair by accident when they mate. His mother eyes him warily and he forces himself to nod and refrain.

"Leia says we're going to go shopping and get some boba -

Ben frowned at his mother. "You know you can't go out until you're eighteen," he said firmly. She's still a minor and he could get in trouble. The last thing he wanted was to be separated from her. Human laws were different.

"Oh Ben we'll be careful," his mother swats her hand as if it was nothing. "I'll cover her up very well -

He glared at his mother and she quiets down. Rey sighs. "Please? We'll be careful. I miss going out."

"I know you do," he said as he sighed.

She never makes things easy for him.

Rey crosses her arms and huffs. His mother bit her lip and Ben's heart sinks. He can see what his mother's thinking - that Rey's too young and that Ben should wait a bit to allow her to mature. He doesn't think he can now that he knows.

It's a bittersweet sight, watching from a distance of his mother becoming acquainted with his new imprint. His mother was having some trouble presenting as a respectable human with instinct taking over. His mother keeps sniffing her, trying to take in Rey's scent. They know it's not normal for humans to do this. His mother had a sharp tongue and found every reason for Rey to why she was so close.

She's doing the same tactic like she did with Lauren all those years ago. Lauren was in denial about being imprinted by him. His mother did her best to ease Lauren into the truth of it all. Werewolves know when someone is imprinted. There's a certain scent and a part of it is a sense of familial bond. His mother is recognizing Rey as her own.

A part of Ben doesn't want to tell Rey about it because he's not sure how he's going to take rejection again the second time.

* * *

His mother gives everyone a tight firm hug. He sees that it pleases Rey very much. Rey holds his mother with equal excitement. He sees it, the longing in her for a real family. It was evident that she's never received that. "I can't believe you're leaving already," Rey says like a little girl.

Leia strokes Rey's hair. Rey lets her because she craved for affection. "I know but I'll be back soon." His mother lets go of Rey slowly, almost in hesitation. Imprinting was so much more than romance. It was bringing another member into the family. Ben wasn't the only one that lost Lauren. His mother lost her too. "I'll be...back," she says to him then sternly. _Don't do anything_ , her eyes say to him.

Ben doesn't answer. Doesn't think he can promise that.

When his mother leaves, they draw a bath for the pups.

"I like your mother," Rey says nonchalantly. She's humming as she's adding bubbles into the tub.

He rolls up his sleeves, gently nudging his pups from biting his shirt. "I told you there was nothing to worry about. She's very nice like I told you, yes?"

She nods. "Yeah. She's very warm. Reminds me of cinnamon candles."

Ben raised his eyebrow at the strange comparison. Well, Rey wasn't entirely wrong. His mother kind as she may be, had spice in her. His father says it's because his mother is so small.

"She feels like the embodiment of home," Rey said softly. One by one she puts the pups in the water. They all yelp in adoration. They all love Rey and so did his mother. His mother welcomed her without a second thought just like his pups. Ben paused as it occurred to him. His pups also welcomed Rey naturally and instantly.

Confusion clouds his mind. When... did he imprint on her?

Ben can't seem to recall.

* * *

Rey can't seem to go away from the nest he's made for her. Ben can't be upset with her. Rey doesn't know. His mother insisted to break the news to the human girl but they decided to hold back on it. They need Luke's opinion first to solidify the second imprint. He's unable to stop staring at her. Can't seem to break contact even when he's tending to his pups.

It was rather cruel of him to keep his new mate in the dark. No, he can't address her that - for now she's not anything until Luke says she is. Luke was the leader of the pack. He knows more for as the leader of the pack, he carries the history. But still, it does not help with Ben's guilt. She's so unaware of what was happening to her. Her hormones have been increasing drastically with each passing day. He smells her frequently trying to satisfy herself now. She doesn't know that mating is what she needs. Ben can't even touch her for he doesn't trust his level of restraint.

Ben has been waiting for a while, before he was informed that he imprinted on her. He doesn't know how long he will be able to hold back anymore.

Luke and his mother won't arrive until a week from now.

If his pups weren't here, Ben wouldn't have give a damn about the proper safety procedures. He would be herding her into her nest without a question. He's never been the one to be obedient with tradition and orders from the leader. That's why he left to begin with. Things are different though. He's a father and he can't leave his pups unattended. It was in the nature of the first mating period to be consistent. Werewolves were programmed that way. It was in their blood. They were more animal than anything else.

Werewolves love their pups but during mating periods, it was biological for them to be neglectful to anything else but their mate. Especially with first mating. First mating was a special moment in every werewolf's life. First time with the person you're going to be with for life.

All responsible werewolves plan accordingly and have sitters lined up for when the season approaches. Ben had never had the issue for all the liters before passed before the next season could come. He feels like a horrible parent for he keeps finding every excuse to leave the house. He has to. He doesn't trust himself to be around Rey. And that also meant being away from his pups.

This was temporarily, he reminded himself.

* * *

Ben prepares for the possible mating period. He pulls a couple of strings at work to get the upcoming week off so he can mate with Rey - if it turned out to be true. He's nearly certain at this point that she was. Can't really think about anyone else but her. He gets takeout for them after work. Gets her favorite food because he cares about her.

Whenever he finds an excuse to leave the house on his free time, he always spins the reason to it being about her. About him wanting to get her things to make her happy. Most of it is genuine. He wants to shower her with gifts, it's how things are. He sets the sushi on the table and puts his hand in his pocket to reach for his keys. "I'll be back, I forgot to get you soda."

Rey shakes her head almost immediately. "No I'm fine. Can't you just stay here? You're always leaving lately."

Ben swallows hard. She notices. He thought he was discrete about it. His excuses were natural - need to fill the car up with gas, need to buy a specific ingredient for a meal, or wanting to get her something that makes her happy. Jewelry. Clothes. Books. When Ben goes out, he does get things. Things for her. Things for the pups. Sometimes just to stock up. He keeps adding on to her nest because it settles his want. And he's been buying supplies to be prepared. He's learned ever since his first heat that if he ever mated with a human that you have to be delicate with them. Humans are bleeders. Rey was on the smaller side compared to an average human too. He will have to teach her about his knot and teach her how to handle it. There's so much to take care of with having a human mate. "I don't mind. It'll be a quick trip to the store -

"You never seem to be around me for more than five minutes. I just want us to sit and eat together tonight. We haven't done that in a while."

He's trying to protect her and be a good father. He can't be mating with her if she's not his mate and he can't leave his pups alone either. His pups were too young to be left alone and they were a handful. Everything was set - if she was his mate, he has the week off work and his mother will watch the pups. Ben can't be doing anything with his mate. No, he has to stop referring to her as that. He doesn't know yet. "I just realized that I need to buy more milk for the pups."

"You bought some yesterday," she's frowning. It eats him up on the inside. It feels like a form of gaslighting - it's not. He can't be doing what he wants until he gets the clear from Luke and her. Ben wants to comfort her - nuzzle her - no. He can't. He can't. But she's right here and she wants it. He knows she won't resist - he knows she'll let him set her on the table -

He moves back. "It's better to be stocked up. They are growing by the second."

"You can go after we eat." She's looking at him with large eyes as she pleads. She knows how to appeal to his tender side.

He murmured lowly as she steps closer. As if she wants him to smell her. "I suppose."

* * *

Ben still thinks about Lauren. He always will. She was his mate and the mother of his children. He tries not think about what Lauren thinks about the situation. It hurts too much to think about that. He thinks of when they mated for the first time as he adds on to Rey's nest. He imprinted on Lauren when they were fifteen but they didn't mate until a few years afterwards.

He smiles at the memories of how adamant Lauren was about their bond. They had grew up together and were best friends but she always hoped for William to imprint on her. You can't control who imprints on you the same way you can't control who you imprint on. She refused being with him for years before accepting it. He doesn't think Rey would give him that trouble. Rey won't cry, she won't cry like Lauren did.

Ben wasn't even forceful with Lauren. He didn't claim her right away, he was patient and waited until she was ready. He wasn't like most males who claimed instantly. His mother taught him well. He never wanted to ever traumatize his mate the way his father did with his mother. He gave Lauren all the space and time she needed to process their bond because he loved her. It was painful for him not the waiting part but to know that she didn't initially want him. This was common. You don't control who you imprint on the same way you can't control who imprints on you. All those years he spent feeling ashamed and guilty with himself for imprinting on her.

Imprinted humans were more accepting of the bond. He paused as he smells Rey's arousal. She's touching herself again. He finds himself whimpering from the torture of it all. He wants to but he can't. He needs to wait for Luke first. He just wished she stopped doing that. He gets so excited when she does.

* * *

Rey sits up on the bed when she hears footsteps at her door. Her heart skipped a beat as he knocks her door. He's always there whenever she's masturbating. It was as if he knew. "Yes?" she asked, trying to keep her voice leveled. She adjusts herself, clothes and all.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes, just give me a second." It was if he was aware. This was more than coincidental. He never seems to let her finish. Rey wiped her fingers on her blanket before letting him in her room. Her eyes flickered. He seems to get more tense every time he's around her. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah - I just want to talk to you. I didn't realize that I haven't been spending time with you."

"You're always leaving." She held her breath and waits for his next action. To her surprise, he doesn't sit down on the chair or bed. He just stands there.

"I know." He doesn't smile as he said this. Doesn't have an expression at all.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Rey dug her fingernails into her palms. She's taken aback by the sudden urge to touch him. It's not the first time she's felt this. Rey knows she can't though. He's married and he lost his wife not too long ago. It doesn't feel right at all for her to come on to him. He still wears his wedding ring. No she doesn't have feelings for him - she's just lonely and sexually frustrated. He's the only person she sees in her life now.

He runs his fingers through his dark hair and Rey obliges to do the same to hers. She pushes her hair off to the side. Her face flushed as she sees him being transfixed by her action. "I just want to get to know you more - about your life before...this."

"There's not much to it," she tries to laugh it off. Ben's moving towards her. He doesn't seem to notice that he was. She doesn't move away. If he needs physical contact, she'll give him that. Rey's okay if it's just a one time thing. She knows he must crave physical contact too especially after losing Lauren. Rey can't imagine the feelings he's going through. He just needs to initiate it. She can't bear to be the one that does. Rey doesn't want to go after someone that wasn't hers. "I went to school and went home and had homework. You know typical stuff."

"I feel there's more to your life."

Rey rolled her eyes and laughed. This wasn't the first time he asks about her life. He has every right to since she always ask about his. "I'm sixteen Ben. Sixteen year olds can't exactly do whatever they want."

He bites his lip.

He's clearly unsatisfied with her answer. "Yeah I hung out with school friends but they weren't really my friends, you know? Like they only hang out if I asked first. It was never the other way around. No one is looking for me."

"I find it hard to believe."

"About me not having real friends?"

"No - well yes, but mainly about no one is looking for you. You're very special."

Rey blinked. She knows he's just complimenting her but it sounds so weird to her. Off putting. Kinda old man creepy. Ben is older than her. Way older. She forgets that because he doesn't look like other dads his age. It occurs to her that he's waiting for her to say something. She doesn't know what to say. Doesn't know if she should say thank you or not. She jerks back slightly as she realizes he's so close to her. He's leaning down because he's so tall but why does it feel like he's leaning not to be at her eye level but to kiss her?

"I'm sure you had a boyfriend before you know I -

"No. Never had one," she said automatically. Doesn't know why she wants that to be known. It's embarrassing.

Ben's face furrowed, puzzled by her statement.

"I'm nothing special," her cheeks are hot. She's just a fucking loser. Rey doesn't have any friends. No boyfriend. Her foster dad doesn't give a damn.

"Don't say that. You're not." He's just right there - in front of her face. And not doing anything. "That night, what were you doing at the night club?"

She blushed harder. She doesn't want to think about it. "I was waiting for a boy." She clasped her hand over her mouth. Rey doesn't know why she said that.

He frowned. "Did I ruin your night?"

"No. He never showed up. I thought it was a real date but it wasn't. He just asked me out to fuck with me."

"What?"

Her face was scorching hot. She just wants to bury her face into his chest. She's so embarrassed. "No not literally - like out of a dare."

"I can kill him if you want," he said in a serious manner but the smirk on his face says otherwise. She knows he's joking but it makes her perk up just a bit though. Ben's old and more than just awkward, he's awkward dad awkward. And that was the worst kind.

She shakes her head and stared at the floor. She's so mortified of the stupid shit that's spilling out of her mouth. She just wants to hide. Rey doesn't want to look at him in the face but she also doesn't want him to leave. "You're so awkward," she says. "And old."

She expects him to chuckle but he doesn't. She glances quickly. He doesn't seem pleased by her statement. It's the truth though. Ben is old. And awkward. "Don't be mad -

"I'm not. I'm just," he stops to take a deep breath.

Rey lifts her head up. "Just what?"

He doesn't answer. He's just...looking at her.

"Ben?"

* * *

He wants to claim her. Right now.

His pups are asleep.

Ben thinks he can scramble out of the nest whenever they need him. No. He can't risk it. He's so unstable right now and she might make too much sound for him to hear his pups. Can't. Can't. Can't. The urge stops as he hears her refer him as old. He knows he's older than her but he's not so confident anymore if Rey wants to mate with him.

The last thing he wants to do is force anything on Rey. He already has her in this situation. Regardless of Rey's previous living condition it doesn't justify what he's done. He excuses himself from her room. Can't. Can't. Can't. Luke will come soon and resolve this.

He hears her following him. She's calling for him. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"I'm not upset," he said calmly. He's not mad at all. He's just so afraid of forcing himself on her. Rey's her own person. He can't assume what she wants but he can't really ask anything until Luke comes and studies them. "The pups are crying -

"I don't hear them."

"I guess I'm so used to them waking up around this time. Let me check to make sure -

"Ben." She touches his hand and it sends a jolt into his system. He can't pull away. She smells so nice and she's so close. Rey looks so delicate at the moment. Her eyes were wide and glassy, showing snippets of emerald he wants to get lost to. Her shoulder length hair was pushed to the side and all he could see was the creaminess of her throat. She's so small. Her collarbones are prominent and exposed. He can break her but she's looking him in a way that tells him she wouldn't mind.

And they're standing there, in front of the nest he's made for her.

No.

Don't think about that.

No.

"Just stay with me," she said softly.

He swallowed hard. "I need to check up on them -

"They're fine. They're still sleeping. They'll wake up when they're hungry - just stay with me until they do."

She's tempting him.

"Rey."

She touches his hair like the way she did at the gravesites. He falters altogether. Lowering himself to be petted by her. Maybe he imprinted her that day. He bends down and nudges her to the floor. So she could pet him with ease. He's in between her legs. Nothing's going to happen. She's going to pet him for a bit. It feels so nice, her willowy touch.

He doesn't say a word. He just wants the quietness.

They were fine. They're not in the nest. They're just sitting on the wooden floor, fully clothed. Nothing's going to happen. They're not going to mate. They're just...being friendly... She's scratching the spot behind his ear as if he was a dog. She's giggling as she does this. He lets her do it though because he likes the sound of her laughter.

He strokes her thigh as he's being petted. Slowly he begins sniffing her. He senses it - how complicit she was with the act. And so Ben doesn't try to hide it. He sniffs her, not caring about being too loud. He's cautious though, making sure he doesn't sniff her at her sensitive spot. It's a miracle that he wasn't with how sweet her arousal smelled. He just wants to push up her clothes and lick up the dry and fresh spots of her arousal.

A part of him wants to shapeshift into his animal form so she can play with his fur. But another part of him wants her to touch his bare skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what moment did you think Ben imprinted Rey?


End file.
